


The Scholarly Pursuit of Love

by vesta02



Series: Nerds in Love [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gift Giving, Long Distance Relationship, Pregnancy, Romance, just fluff all over the place, prompts, reunion kiss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-31 18:37:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6482479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vesta02/pseuds/vesta02
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Literally super self-indulgent fluff with a rare pairing aka Ellana Lavellan, super nerd Inquisitor, falls in love with Bram Kenric, a fellow super nerd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Enamor Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is all @trevelyann's fault.

Love wasn’t something they taught in textbooks or lecture halls, that much Bram Kenric knew. He’d been in love before, thought he knew what it felt like, but the moment his eyes met hers, everything he thought he knew went out the window. He wasn’t one for poetry nor did he have it in him to use romantic imagery to describe the way her hair looked in the sunlight or the sound of her laugh (which, he noted, was rare) or how she moved with grace for someone who had the weight of the world on her shoulders.

 All she had to do was look at him and Bram felt his heart flutter.

 Ellana Lavellan stood before him, a curious smile on her face as she turned the square package over in her hands. “What’s this for?” She asked, head tilted to the side, bright eyes (if he were a poet perhaps he’d find the words to describe the sea he saw in them) focused and attentive on his face. In turn, Bram felt like a fool as he attempted to swallow against the knots and butterflies in his stomach, clasping his hands behind his back so she didn’t see them fidgeting.

 “It’s a, well it’s a gift,” he cleared his throat, adding, “Please, just open it, I think you’ll like it.”

 If she noticed anything off, she said nothing, a little smiling playing on her lips as she carefully pulled the twine. She didn’t rip and tear at the paper, carefully finding the seam as she loosened it apart effortlessly. He held his breath as she turned the object in her hands, smile faded slightly as she looked it over curiously.

 “A book?” She asked, glancing up and he gave a shaky laugh and a little shake of his head.

 “A journal, actually,” He stepped forward, hands atop her own, praying to Andraste herself that his hands weren’t as clammy as he thought they were, “for your flowers.”

 It took a moment, his words continuing on as she gave him such a curious look that it was all he could do to keep talking, explaining so that she might accept this gift without worry that he’d demand anything in return.

 “I saw you last time. You kept collecting flowers and fauna from the Basin and I thought, well, she might need something formal to press it in instead of sliding them into pages of books from your library,” Maker, did he have a tremor in his voice? Nerves shut him up after a moment, pulling his hands back, rubbing the back of his neck in an attempt to alieve the discomfort he felt as she turned it over in her hands. She hadn’t said a word, simply looked thoughtful.

 “You don’t have to keep it, my lady,” he added quickly, a little quieter than before, “not if you don’t want it.”

 “No!” Bram met her gaze again and felt a stab at the center of his chest. Her eyes were misty and for a moment he was sure she might cry (that would certainly be his luck) but surprise slammed into him when she gave a watery laugh, holding the journal tightly to her chest. “No, I love it. It’s…I’ve needed one of these, I suppose. Dorian’s refused to let me take more books from the stacks when we come here.”

 He laughed, relieved for a moment. His heart lifted just a bit, the knots in his stomach easing slightly. “Good, for a moment I thought I’d made a blunder.”

 “No, you haven’t,” Ellana’s smile vanquished those last, nagging thoughts that he had been too forward, carefully breathing a sigh of relief. “Thank you, Professor Kenric.”

 “Please,” he held a hand up, “there’s no need to be so formal. Uh, if you like. You could call me Bram. Only if you like, though, Professor Kenric is fine if you feel more comfortable.”

 Ellana considered. Then, quietly, almost shyly. “Alright, Bram.”

His courage would fade if he didn’t speak now. “I was wondering, my lady, if I might write you.”

Her brow furrowed. “You’ve been writing me for weeks now with updates from the Basin. Unless the cramped handwriting isn’t yours and someone else has been corresponding with me?”

“I meant writing you in a more, ah, _personal_ capacity.”

This time he didn’t let his gaze waver from hers, certain he couldn’t hide his nerves with that little confession. Bram watched as her cheeks flushed pink, the blush rising all the way to the tips of her ears, wide-eyed with her lips parted in a small, surprised ‘o’. He offered a small smile in turn, certain his own cheeks had a little ruddy color to them as well.

“If you like,” He added, hastily thinking of a way to retreat from the silence that had settled between them, “I don’t want to presume to take time away from you and-”

“I’d like that,” Ellana said it so quietly, he wondered if his ears were playing tricks on him. But she gave a little laugh, nodding her head. “I’d…yes, I’d like that a lot.”

She clutched his book against her chest, turning to hurry back to her companions, leaving a very startled (and pleasantly bewildered) Bram Kenric behind. Perhaps if he were decent at poetry he would rehearse lines to weave into the letter he sat down to write later that night, but instead he started very simply.

And honestly, he couldn’t quite keep a grin from his face for the next week.


	2. "Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompted from Tumblr: "Is there a reason you're naked in my bed?"

“Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?” In all honesty, it’s not the welcome home she’s expecting. After a trek to the Exalted Plains to seek out and return an ancient text, Ellana’s first priority was to take a bath and scrub the scent of dust and burnt wood from her skin. It’s been a year since the fighting official ceased but the plains still smoldered and reeked of death.

This is far from the landscape she’s left. Candles flickering on her desk, along the windows, by her bedside to create a soft, romantic lighting. She can smell something floral but she can’t quite place it. And, of course, stretched out along her bed is Bram.

It’s not the first time she’s seen him naked, slowly learning to appreciate the nuances of human bodies (she’s learning that she appreciates body hair _quite a lot_ ), letting her eyes trail across his chest down between his legs and back to his flushed features. He’s blushing (she’s almost certain she is too) but there’s a smirk on his lips as an almost embarrassed chuckle escapes.

“Is this alright? I mean, I know you’ve been traveling and I, er, wanted to, you know,” he meets her gaze, “ _surprise_ you.”

“It’s certainly a surprise,” She teases back, doing her best to tug her gloves from her hands, letting her bag drop to the ground as she took the few steps from the stairwell to her bed. Her hopes for a bath are forgotten as he sits up. “I didn’t think you’d be here for a few more days.” Her fingers trace along his jaw before bending to capture his lips with hers.

He’s warm, passionate when he kisses her. There’s no cold indifference or walled off affection. Bram pulls her close without any hesitation and it makes her heart sing.

“Again,” he breathes, rubbing his nose against hers lightly when they part, “ _surprise_ is what I was going for.” Ellana’s laughter rings in the open space as she drops a kiss to his forehead, pulling away reluctantly.

“I think you’ll want to throw some trousers on,” she warns as she hears the tell-tale sounds of feet on the landing below, “Unless you plan to give the servants a surprise as well?” Had she known he was in such a state, she probably would have waited for the bath. She tries her best not to snicker as he hurries to make himself _decent_ just before some of Skyhold’s servants enter in with hot water.

“I should have thought this through,” Bram murmurs, rubbing the back of his neck, unable to hide the flush that spreads across his face and chest. Ellana can’t hide the smirk on her face, glancing from him to the steaming bath behind her.

“Well, you could always, well, join me?” Despite the fact that he’s the one who tried to surprise her with this romantic setting, Ellana feels anxious to ask. If she were as smooth as the heroines in the romance novels Cassandra lends her, perhaps Ellana would sound less nervous to mention it; they would be all sultry and silky, arousing their partners with a single look and a flutter of their eyes lashes. Ellana, however, simply feels slow and awkward.

“It’s certainly big enough for two,” she adds after a moment, turning her back to him as she begins to shed her clothing. Her face feels far too warm to keep facing him. But she can hear him, her sensitive ears picking up on the slight creak in the mattress, bare feet on the floor and a very subtle _woosh_ as the blanket he’s used to cover himself up falls from where it’s tucked around his hips.

“Would you like me to wash your hair?” His hands slide around her waist, tugging her against him, lips ghosting a kiss along the shell of her ear. She sighs, melting a little in his embrace, eyes closing for a brief moment.

“Please,” Ellana murmurs.

She doesn’t see it but she can feel the smile on his lips as he lets out a small, breathy chuckle. His fingers slide up, finding the buttons on her shirt. “As it pleases you, my lady.”


	3. "I'm pregnant."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secondary prompt from Tumblr with Bram and Ellana - "I'm pregnant." aka vaguely NSFW and a lot of fluff.

She meant to tell him days ago. It’s happy news, good news, but the house is all aflutter as Bram races from thing to thing upon his return from Starkhaven. New documents find a home on his cluttered desk, books form a fortress around his form when he works and he stays up as late as his candles allow him.

(He’s burnt most of them down to the nub before calling a hasty retreat for a few hours of sleep.)

Ellana doesn’t want to interrupt her husband, not when he’s so enthusiastic about this newfound research to help with his thesis. She understands it and does what she can to fetch papers, scanning and proofreading when his eyes are too tire, interjecting her own thoughts to keep his attention on the elements he’s seeking.

She meant to tell him the moment he returned him. She means to tell him in the morning when she feels him slide into bed beside her, curling his body against her, pressing a sloppy, tired kiss to her neck.

But when she wakes, it’s not to the bells tolling outside or the shift of mattress as Bram tries to get up without waking her. No, she sighs softly, an unintelligible murmur sliding to a low moan. Her eyes barely open but she knows it’s early still – the sun’s barely up and the apartment remains quiet. The only noise comes from their chambers as his hands find a spot to grip along her hips, lips brushing unhurriedly at her very center.

It’s not the first time she’s woken to his head between her thighs, nor will it be the last.

“Bram…” His name is a whimpering whisper on her lips, panting as she weaves her right hand in his curls. He gives her thigh an affectionate nuzzle and nip, sucking hard enough to leave a blooming bruise on her fair skin.

“Have I mentioned I missed you these last few weeks?” He murmurs hoarsely, voice still sleep-tinged but wanting.

Ellana laughs, breathless as his tongue circles at her apex. “I don’t believe you told me, no,” She’s coy for only a moment before a low moan slips from her lips. “Yes, right there, please, _right there_.”

Honestly, she might be embarrassed at how little time it takes. But once his fingers slide in, crooked at just the right angle, Ellana is gone. She’s loud (one of the many perks of running their own home meant no one else was around for her to be silent for), a half-sob escaping as her grip in his hair tightens a little too much. Thankfully he endures, nuzzling, kissing, gently seeing her through until she’s spent.

Bram moves up her body slowly, peppering kisses along her thighs again, moving to her hips and her entire heart surges when he lays a delicate kiss to her abdomen. He doesn’t know but she does and the truth comes spilling out eagerly.

“I’m pregnant.”

He’s frozen a moment, meeting her gaze in the growing morning light as a mixture of emotions cross his features. “You’re…” First it’s confusion followed by surprise and then a warm, eager smile spreads across his lips when she nods her head fervently against the pillow. “Andraste be praised, how long?” He nuzzles against her abdomen briefly, kissing her far more tenderly and with greater purpose than before.

“At least a month, maybe a little longer,” Ellana replies softly, unable to stop a smile of her own from stretching across her features, “but I’ve only known since just after you left.” She gives a sheepish little laugh. “I thought I’d be better off telling you rather than writing a letter. But you’ve been so busy and it wasn’t terribly pressing-”

“Ach,” It’s Bram’s turn to look fairly sheepish himself, “no, you just have a foolish husband who spent too much time with parchment and tomes rather than ask after his own wife.”

“Oh hush,” Ellana slowly adjusts herself, shifting to hold one side of his face in her hand, leaning in to press a tender kiss to his lips. “You were very excited and our news, as exciting as it was, could keep a day or two while you settled.”

He snorts, tilting to press his lips against the palm of her hand. “A foolish man looking to the past-”

“Bram.” Her tone takes on a harsher quality if only for a moment. “We’re having a baby. There’s no need to simmer in guilt over not knowing until now.”

“Aye,” He sighs, defeated a moment, but she tugs at his hair so his gaze meets hers again. She doesn’t have to say a word as he leans in to capture her lips in a kiss. “A baby, my dearest,” Bram whispers in awe and, when he pulls back, Ellana can see the emotion threatening to overwhelm her scholarly husband. It’s not the first time she’s seen him cry from joy but the last time was over some old documents he thought long lost.

This, however, is their future. It’s tiny, fleeting, impossibly beautiful and filled with such hope.

Ellana can’t help herself and that’s how the pair of them found themselves laughing and crying in their bed as the dawn broke over them. His arms wrapping about her tightly, Ellana nestles against his chest and breathes in slowly, steadily. It’s exciting and terrifying and oh-so-grand…and there’s no one she’d rather be doing this with than the man at her side.


	4. Exchanging Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Prompt from the Sweet Affectionate Moments Meme: Exchanging Letters

“You have a letter, Inquisitor.” Those were the words Ellana learned to look forward to when she returned back from being away from Skyhold. They didn’t go very far these days - no longer was she needed in the desert regions to close rifts nor did she have to trek to the far reaches of Ferelden to solve problems that had arisen in the months following the Breach’s closure. Instead she took smaller trips, remaining no more than week away from home, taking care of business as close to Skyhold as possible.

Honestly if she never had to travel again for lengthy periods of time, it would be well worth it. She had seen the world and now only wanted to remain close to the comforts of a firm mattress, warm food and good company. 

She thanked the scout, taking the letter in hand on her way up to her chambers. It was a struggle not to open the letter where she stood in the grand hall, rather she knew she’d want a little privacy to read the latest letter from the Frostback Basin in the comfort of her room. Dorian had nearly gotten his hands on a particularly romantic letter that Ellana knew she’d be teased about last time. She was keen not to repeat that nor did she feel particularly in the mood for chasing her nosy companion down.

Safely behind her door, Ellana took the stairs two at a time until she reached her chambers proper. She paused, glancing to the letter, tracing a finger along the curving, messy handwriting she knew so well now before taking a seat on her couch. It didn’t take long before she’d carefully ripped the envelope open, carefully extracting the latest in a series of letters she and Bram Kenric had been exchanging over the course of the last two months.

 

_~~My~~ _ _ Ellana, _

_ I received your last letter and am glad to hear of the progress in the Emprise. You have done much to help heal the world. I am proud to know someone with the strength and compassion to see these tasks to the end. I hope it’s clear but if not, let me be clear: I have great admiration for you  _ ~~_ I care about you _ ~~ _. _

_ I want to write about life here, how we’ve discovered new ruins I want to show you when you make a return trip, how eager I am to be inching closer to discovery, but I must admit my mind has been occupied only with thoughts of you. I hope it is not too forward to say that I think of you often.  _

_ If I were more poetic, I might find ways to compare you to flowers, to talk about your voice or speak of how soft your hands feel in mine with some eloquence. Alas, I fear you would get muddled thoughts - ask me for an essay on the Nevarran Accord or Chantry Politics and I can easily find the words, but ask me of my heart and I am left with emotion I do not have words for.  _

_ Nothing feels quite as deep as I want it nor as refined. I am left, instead with a warmth in my chest and a hopeful heart that counts down the days until I might see you again.  _

_ Enclosed are a few flowers I found growing along the walls of the latest ruin we’ve discovered. I do not know the name, but perhaps you shall find it and tell me what to call it when you return.  _

_ Faithfully Yours, _

_ Bram Kenric _

 

As promised, she found the flowers. Soft, small and a light shade of pink, Ellana stood, finding the journal he’d gifted her to press the delicate petals between their blank pages. The letter she read twice more, her smile growing fonder with each read. 

Her gaze strayed from the letter, sighing when she spotted a small stack of missives that, undoubtedly, all needed her attention. Carefully folding along the lines creased into the paper, she tucked the letter back into it’s original envelope, tucking it away in her top desk drawer. The other letters Bram had send remained there, read and re-read as often as she could spare time.

She’d pen a reply later, she thought, sorting the documents on her desk, hopefully with news that she’d be on her way back to the Basin sooner rather than later.

And, while he would dispute the claim that he’d written her anything romantic, Ellana’s heart soared.


	5. A Reunion Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompted from a meme: A Reunion Kiss

Their eyes meet across the crowded docks; he’s hard to miss, wild red curls free from their usual hat, an enormous smile all but splitting his face when he spots her. She’s spent the last two days on a ship worried that distance will only make things awkward, that he may not have missed her as much as she missed him, but her worries are alleviated for the moment. Bram doesn’t hesitate, moving through the crowd to greet her the moment her feet touch dry land again.

His hands are warm in hers, legs steadier to keep her upright when her knees wobble. It’s the sea, she reminds herself, but she doesn’t discount the fact that she hasn’t seen him in almost three weeks now and even the smallest touch of his hands against hers make her feel like she could melt right then and there.

“Hello,” Ellana murmurs, lips curving into a soft, easy smile. With no pomp or circumstance (she’s traveled with two companions under a name not her own), there’s no one to judge or anyone to titter and gossip when she leans up. It’s a gentle, tentative kiss at first, testing the waters. Bram’s lips twist into a grin in turn, one hand cupping the back of her head, lips slanting to deepened the kiss ever so slightly, his tongue running along her lower lip.

For one shining moment, there’s nothing else in the world but them. He’s solid under her hands, warm and familiar. Creators, she’s missed him.

“Missed you,” He’s breathless when they part, uttering aloud words she’s been thinking as a pink flush colors his cheeks. Ellana laughs, lacing her fingers with his.

“I missed you, too.”


	6. "I'd like it if you stayed."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Tumblr - "I'd like it if you stayed." Early relationship in the Basin.

Despite his open intentions and letters sent back and forth over the last few weeks, Bram found himself hanging back as Ellana entered the Tevinter ruin on her own. The rest of their party was focused on making camp for the night: Scout Harding had done an admirable job at delivering him safely here, but he knew better than most how dangerous the forest could be at night. Bram had no intentions of walking blindly into another herd of gurguts along the river or get tangled in sticky spider webs along the forest floor.

Bram had tried to help but the best he could manage was finding firewood nearby. No one wanted him around the tents (the last two he had tried had ended up collapsing in on one another) and he most certainly had no real experience skinning and preparing a meal (though he was eager to learn, he was quite certain no one wanted food poisoning, good intentions or not).

Arms barely half-full of twigs and sticks he had found along the ruined courtyard, his footsteps took him closer and closer to the entrance unlocked through some very clever thinking on Ellana’s part. While they had ignited braziers when they entered, Ellana seemed alight by the sickly green glow from veilfire that he had watched her conjure from her fingertips without a second’s thought. Her command of Fade magic was impressive, even if the glow felt unnatural (and rightly so).

Her figure knelt before the shrine to Ghilna’nain, outlined in shades of grey and black. Bram tried to stay quiet, head tilted to the side ever so slightly as he listened to the lyrical words falling from her lips. Not Common, but Elvhen. He could pick out maybe one word every few moments - his knowledge was very minimal - but there was something soft and solemn about the moment in front of him, as though he shouldn’t have strayed into it.

“I know you’re there, Bram.” Slipping from her mother tongue to Common, Bram felt heat rush into his cheeks when she threw a look over her shoulder. 

“I’m sorry,” Bram found himself stumbling over his words, feet planted, uncertain if he should make a dash for it or move forward. “I didn’t mean to interrupt you. I was just collecting twigs for the fire and I saw you in here and wanted to make sure everything was alright.” Silly, he thought, all things considered. Ellana had proven time and time again that he was the one that needed looking after, not her.

“I’ll go, I didn’t mean to interrupt-” Bram continued blabbering, already taking a step backward from her, clutching the measly pile of sticks in his arms. 

“No,” Ellana interrupted him, silencing Bram’s stammering. “I mean, I’d like it if you stayed. If you wanted to.” 

Bram didn’t have to wonder, accepting the invitation with a few more steps forward. The sticks he’d collected were set aside, a pile to gather again later, sinking to his knees at Ellana’s side. He often wondered what was appropriate between the pair of them, finding himself tongue tied in person rather than on paper. Still, he let his gaze linger along her profile, the green glow from veilfire playing off the soft green of her eyes.

“It sounded beautiful,” Bram offered after a few moments of hesitant silence, “whatever you were saying a moment ago.” Their hands rested near one another along the ground, close enough that Bram might run his pinky along the side of her palm if he wanted to. He resisted, glancing forward instead to the shrine.

“It was a prayer,” Ellana confessed easily. Silence slipped between them; Ellana lost in thought while Bram tried hard not to stare at her. “Whomever made this, they showed love and care. They deserve a prayer for their spirit to move from our world to the next.”

Her hand snuck up on him, palm resting so very lightly atop his. Bram didn’t hesitate, turning, palm open, fingers threading with hers in the darkness. He could have sworn he saw surprise on her features before she curled her hand in his.

“Teach me some of it?” He asked, hopeful. “My accent will be atrocious and I’ll stumble but I’d like to learn. If you’re willing to teach me.”

Ellana laughed, squeezing his hand so gently in hers. “Right, repeat after me…”


	7. Prompt: Amuse Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey friends, it's been a hot minute since I've done any writing. Shaking off the dust and working on posting again this year <3

Despite the presence of rabid dogs, unclosed rifts and what remained of the dwindling Venatori numbers in the desert, Bram was having the time of his life. Sure, he lacked proper fighting skills, stepping back to let Ellana and her group take care of their enemies, and true, he had found himself sunburnt along his cheeks, but the history that rested before him was well worth the trek into what Ellana had called the Forbidden Oasis.

Out of the sun, a cool, damp breeze blew up through the temple ruins. Bram took off his hat, giving it a good shake (falling backward in an attempt to move just out of range of a strange lizard looking creature hadn’t been graceful but it had kept him in one piece) as sand fell from both it and his ginger curls. Just out of the corner of his eye, Ellana light one of the braziers, the strange veil fire casting her in shades of green. Sand cleared from his head, Bram glanced up and let out a long, low whistle.

“Maker have mercy,” He breathed, unable to stop his expression from morphing easily into one of unabashed joy and curiosity, “would you look at _this_.” His area of study was Chantry based but there was something to be said about the beauty of this strange temple out in the middle of the desert. “How long do you think this has just been _standing_ here?”

“Watching, waiting, standing against sand and time,” Cole spoke up, and Bram tried not to let the shiver of surprise run down his spine (though he failed) as the boy seemingly appeared out of nowhere right next to him. “It’s forgotten who built it, why, when-”

“Yeah, we get the picture, kid,” Varric clapped a hand against Cole’s back, steering him away from Bram, “it’s old as balls and we still have chambers to unlock.” Despite the much needed change in tone, there was nothing confrontational about the exchange; Varric’s kind but firm tone spoke volumes. It was something he’d quietly noticed throughout their trip; the closeness and deep relationships between all of Ellana’s companions ran deeper than any of the tales and stories had suggested. Then again, they would need to be close while trying to patch up the world.

“We still have a few chambers to unlock,” Ellana was all business in the temple, adjusting the grip along her staff. “Once we’ve done that, it should be safe for us to explore.” Her gaze drifted to Bram, her serious expression shifting ever so slightly, lips quirked into a very small smile.

“After you, Inquisitor,” Cassandra broke the silence and Ellana turned serious, almost somber once again. There was a heaviness that seemed to grow, a weight on her shoulders as they slowly trekked down to the chambers that rested below. Near the back of the group, Bram hesitated to say anything or to draw attention to the mood. It wasn’t the first time he had seen this happen, a strange but inevitable quiet that surrounded her like a cloud.

Bram knew how he felt about her, wanted to do whatever he could to alleviate the pain that lingered, but was that truly his place? It was a big step, coming out on the road with her, but it still remained that they hadn’t quite expressed the depth or breadth of their feelings for one another. Bram was sure, _so certain_ , that he was in love but Ellana had always been a little hesitant to admit any deeper feelings she may have held.

He wasn’t going to pressure her, didn’t want to risk coming on too strong, too fast-

Bram gave a very soft sight, running a gloved hand gently across his sunburnt cheeks. He was overthinking this, as per usual. And this moment certainly wasn’t the time to be thinking about it, not when he should have been on his guard.

Letting Ellana and Cassandra look over one of the unopened doors, Bram ran his fingers along stone etchings along the wall. He wondered-

“It has a name,” Cole was at Bram’s side again, making the scholar jump slightly. “It’s heavy on her tongue, she doesn’t want to say it aloud in the language of her people. _Temple of Pride_ but his name meant pride. She doesn’t think of him often, not anymore. You’ve blinded that part of her life with love that’s bright and warm. She likes when you make her laugh, even if she tells you the jokes are awful.”

As soon as the words were out of the boy’s mouth, he was gone again, vanishing back to Varric’s side, watching intently as the dwarf adjusted his beloved crossbow. Bram wasn’t sure what to do with that information - Cole, as Ellana had pointed out, often said strange things but acted out of compassion.

“Right,” Ellana’s voice broke him from his thoughts, gently securing pieces of the strange, glowing shards he had watched her collect even in the basin, “let’s do this.” There was a strange, hissing sound, a whirring of old mechanisms coming to life as magic light the doorway in an eerie blue light. A rush of freezing air blasted from the door, barely ajar and already cooling everything around them. Bram could see Cassandra’s breath escape in a huff as she took the lead, following whatever direction they usually took. Cole was sneaking in and Varric took up the rear with Ellana. Bram moved to follow but her hand pressed against his chest; warmth blossomed under her palm, a stark contrast to the cold the blanketed them.

“Stay outside, it’ll be safer,” There was genuine concern in her voice, a breathless plea as the fight began in earnest without her.

“I think that’s rather _cold_ of you, wouldn’t you agree?” It wasn’t his best work but he caught the barest glint of a smirk on her lips and a shake of her head. He watched as Fade magic rippled at her fingertips, turning from him and leaping into the fray.

There was something beautiful and deadly about witnessing the scuffles Ellana found herself part of. Even when it was against a hoard of undead, Ellana moved with grace and determination, coordinating in an elegant harmony with her teammates. As she had asked, Bram stayed back, watching with awe, trying his best not to draw attention to himself (though his clattering teeth made it hard).

“One room down,” Ellana panted, “a few more to go, if it’s like the fire room.” Bram considered himself blessed to be part of the cold, preferring a little freezing to the potential burning he assumed lay beyond the door Ellana had already explored. While the others places pieces into the next door, Bram took a look around, glancing at pieces long since destroyed, musing under his breath if he could bring partials back to Orlais to be studied.

Caught up in his quiet calculations, he didn’t see the ice mine until it was almost too late.

Cold was the first sensation, morphing into a deep freeze that stole the very breath from him. Bram let out a choked cry, hearing rather than seeing Ellana take in a breath and call his name. He couldn’t move, couldn’t breathe, couldn’t think beyond _cold cold cold cold_ -

There was an arm around his chest, another blast of cold and suddenly the world was vertical. Ice shattered and cracked from the mine as he and Ellana landed a few yards away with an “oof”. Bram couldn’t stop shaking, all the air forced from his lungs as Ellana’s worried face swam before him. “Bram? Bram!” Her hands were warm on his face, a heating spell tingling against his skin.

“Th-that’s o-one way t-to break the i-ice,” Bram choked out. There was a muffled snort from the other side of the room but Bram kept his gaze locked on Ellana. She blinked a few times, a frown creasing her brow.

“You were nearly frozen and you decide _now_ is the time to crack ice jokes?” Lips pressed into a thin line, she continued, her tone a little softer, “I think now you’re the one who’s turned _cold_.” And there it was - the smile that came from humor and relief, a half-hysterical laugh bubbling from her lips. She ran her fingers through his curls, shaking ice that had frozen in place.

“I would have tried to _arid_ on the side of caution, but I thought that was best saved for being out in the sand,” Bram slowly sat up, grateful for her steady hand around his back as a gentle pounding settled at the base of his skull. There’d be a bruise there later, though he considered it well worth it to see her smile. He’d have to plan better next time, as scaring his lady love into it wasn’t quite what he had in mind.

Her free hand cupped his cheek, thumb rubbing gentle circles against his skin. Bram had no hesitation as he nuzzled against her palm, lips pressed against her skin. “I’ll endeavor not to do that again,” He finished quietly, a half-smile settling easily into place.

“I don’t want to lose you,” There was something so quiet, so serious, though Bram thought he saw something flicker across her features. Realization, perhaps, a little fear, but (and he hesitated to call it such aloud) _love_ outshone everything else.

He could lean in, he thought, brush his lips against hers, reassure her that it was alright. He knew, of course he knew, but there was no rush. Ellana didn’t have to say a thing; Bram would love her enough for the both of them, if that’s what she wanted. He would make her laugh, celebrate her victories and stand out of the fray when she needed him out of the way. There were so many things he wanted to promise her but the words were caught in his throat.

“Ellana,” He murmured, leaning up with every intention of capturing her lips, nose brushing against hers. There was, however, a very sudden cough from behind them and Bram was brought back to the reality that they were not alone. Thanking the Maker once more for his sunburnt skin, Bram coughed and pulled himself back. Ellana’s whole face was pink as she moved away, standing and holding a hand out for him to take.

“Right, we should really keep moving,” Ellana’s hand remained in his for a few moments longer than strictly necessary, giving him a small (and perhaps slightly goofy) smile, “so long as you’re done trying to disarm ice mines in here?”  
  
Despite their audience and the very real threat of freezing, Bram leaned in, brushing his lips against hers for the briefest of moments. “I think I can manage.”


	8. Prompt: Noticing random physical details

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> UST prompt from tumblr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey friends it’s been a hot minute whoops. Have some pining~

“Staring won’t magically summon the Inquisitor over to speak with you.” Startled from his thoughts, Bram tries to busy himself on the makeshift porch of his cabin, eyes darting down and away almost guiltily.

“I wasn’t staring!” He protests; at the very least, he wasn’t trying to stare at Ellana Lavellan from across the main camp. It’s hard not to look at her, though, and his traitorous eyes dart back up again to catch a glimpse of her golden hair as she bends her head to glance at something across the requisitions table near the entrance.

She always looks so serious in these moments, focused on whatever task needs accomplishing and then simply doing it. He’s certain he’s not the only one staring, though perhaps others didn’t quite look at her with what Lace Harding has described as _pining_. He can feel the heat of a blush rising along his collar, a frown taking hold as he fights it in vain.

“You could always go talk to her,” Harding smirks up at Bram, who stares diligently back down at his work in an attempt to avoid the blush from spreading steadily up his cheeks (though, Maker, he’s certain this is a losing battle), “say hello, tell her she looks nice, maybe actually ask her for a moment alone?” She waggles her eyebrows suggestively and the blush grabs hold of his cheeks, heat rising nearly to his ears.

He scrubs his hands across his face, letting them slide and scrape down the stubble he hasn’t bothered to shave off in the last week. He’s supposed to be working, searching for the last resting place of Ameridan, but all he can see is her. The way she walks into camp with purpose, how she solves even the most complex riddles, the way her hair is always braided back, the smile she wears around the soldiers.

“I doubt she’d want to spend time with me,” Bram mumbles, though his continues to let his gaze linger.

“You never know until you try,” Harding contests, which rings with truth that he knows deep down. That doesn’t make it any easier to accomplish though. He doesn’t have a smart retort, glancing back down at his books with a soft huff.

Still, his gaze lifts again, his heart fluttering at the sunlight gleaming off her hair as she finishes speaking with the requisition officer. His stomach flips when she glances up and their eyes connect. He prays the heat he feels in his face doesn’t completely give him away, giving a grin and an awkward wave.

Perhaps it’s just his hopeful imagination, but he swears her smile looks a little softer, genuine as she ducks her head and heads for her companions.

Maker, he’s in deep. “Don’t say a word,” he mutters to Harding, who looks on with a very smug smirk. 

**Author's Note:**

> come hang out with me on tumblr - [alittlestarling](http://alittlestarling.tumblr.com)


End file.
